


This Place on Earth (That You Call Home)

by Quiet_crash



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: They weren't always together but they are a family now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982169) by [ZainBAP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainBAP/pseuds/ZainBAP). 



> For the sake of clarity, this is not an a/b/o fic, i used actual wolf pack ranks so alpha is the leader, beta the second in command, deltas are the regulars and omega are the puppies.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Junhong tries to growl but he is still a puppy so the only thing that comes out of his throat is a squeaky warble. Still, he stands proud, determined to protect their den, fur bristling though his disproportionately big paws shake.

 

The foreign wolves dismiss him, advancing steadily and he tries, he really tries but he knows that all is lost now, he can't take them on and hope to win as much as he likes to brag about his size and skills. This is not a playfight with Jongup. These wolves won't let him win like Yongguk hyung does, all dramatic and fondly patient.

 

Junhong trembles but stays in place. His pack may be away on what was supposed to be a first big hunt for Jongup, but they left him in the den at his own insistence and he is going to protect it with all he has so they can be proud of him when they come back, regardless if he survives or not.

 

Suddenly the sound of paws hitting the ground reaches their ears and Junhong feels a sudden surge of hope. Maybe it his pack? No, there's only one wolf running but it still can be Yongguk hyung or Himchan hyung, they're the best fighters!  
  
He tries not to feel disappointed when it's Daehyun hyung who emerges from between the trees, panting heavily. Daehyun hyung came back for him and although he's not the best fighter in the pack together they can surely stand against four foreign wolves, he tries to tell himself.

 

Then he notices the scratches and missing clumps of auburn fur and his heart plummets again.

 

And then Daehyun hyung _snarls_.

 

Junhong almost takes a step back because though clearly tired Daehyun hyung sounds so _furious;_ he's never heard such a sound coming from gentle, playful delta. He didn't think he was capable of it. The enemy wolves hesitate, the sound and smell of Daehyun's fury filling the air, but evidently they decide that one young wolf that's already been in a fight and one pup are hardly a challenge and start advancing again.

 

They are wrong.

 

Junhong is rooted to the spot as Daehyun explodes into motion, biting and slashing viciously, not letting a single enemy come anywhere close to where the pup is. It's both terrifying and amazing and Junhong is awed as he witnesses the carnage. And it is a carnage, soon enough all four of Daehyun's opponents are bloodied, scratches littering their sides and snouts, two are limping heavily, their legs bitten.

 

But for all the injuries he deals them he also suffers some himself and soon Daehyun is not just panting but wheezing, his bloodied sides rising and falling quickly, hints of froth in the corners of his mouth. Still he ducks, dodges and slashes keeping the assailants away from their den and from Junhong. It's like he's being possessed. There's no trace left of his playful attitude and cheerful disposition. Junhong is choking on the smell of his anger and hate with subtle notes of protectiveness. The protectiveness warms him and is the only reason why he's not shaking like a leaf, paralysed with fear. Still, he worries because Daehyun hyung is unexpectedly amazing but he's also tired and injured and the longer he fights the worse his condition becomes.

 

Junhong wants to help his hyung. He can't make himself move.

 

The fight comes to a shocking end. Daehyun hyung is toppled to the ground, the enemies jumping to tear at him and Jonhung whimpers frightened, making an aborted move forward as if he could stop them because he's sure he is going to see his hyung die in front of his very eyes, but then Daehyun lunges at one of the attackers, twists and _tears his throat out_ in one quick, fluid motion.

 

The dead body falls to the ground and Daehyun stands, muzzle bloodied, muscles shaking but a wild fire in his eyes that tells them he is not going to back down, not for anything. The delta moves slowly, limping, positioning himself right between Junhong and the others. He's too winded to snarl but he stands ready and Junhong is completely awed by the strength of the older wolf.

 

The foreigners are clearly torn, not really eager to continue the fight anymore after such a display of ruthless efficiency, and then a howl pierces the air, the deep note vibrating through Junhong's body and filling him with a dizzying kind of relief.

 

It's Yongguk hyung and he sings of their triumph.

 

Daehyun bares his bloodstained fangs.

 

The foreign wolves leave their dead and run away.

 

 

 

For a moment Junhong feels very weird. Daehyun hyung is trembling, barely able to keep himself standing but the pup doesn't dare move any closer. But then the older wolf's strength leaves him and he stumbles, a high whine of pain escaping his mouth and something breaks in Junhong.

 

He rushes to his hyung's side and props him up, whining and worried and Daehyun lets him bear some of his weight, licking his snout reassuringly. All the affectionate licks in the world won't distract Junhong from the feeling of blood soaking into his coat and the panic settling in his gut. He has no idea how to help. Daehyun hyung is injured and bleeding and usually Himchan hyung would already be there with bandages, quick and soothing. And Youngjae hyung, scolding and fussing over his mate. Where is the pack?!

 

Daehyun slowly sinks to the ground, his head falling to rest on the grass heavily, breathing laboured. Junhong lifts his head and howls with all he has, begging his pack to come and help him, save Daehyun hyung, and then he starts to lick at the wounds, the taste of Daehyun's blood overpowering.

 

Yongguk is first to arrive. He takes in the clearing and then immediately starts helping Junhong disinfect and clean Daehyun's wounds. The delta makes a weak noise sensing the new smell, and Yongguk noses at his snout and then shifts to his human form to reassure him verbally. It works and Daehyun relaxes a little in the presence of his alpha.

 

Next is Youngjae, bursting into the clearing and stumbling as he sees his mate's bloodied form upon the ground, a high whine escaping from his throat. Daehyun calls for him weakly and it's not even two seconds before Youngjae is there, frantically licking and nosing all over Daehyun.

 

Himchan and Jongup are the last come back, the beta having kept an eye on the limping delta. They are all a little scratched up but none as bad as Daehyun. Jongup whimpers when he sees him, the scent of his fear adding to the already suffocating atmosphere.

 

Himchan doesn't waste any time though, darting into their untouched den and calling for Yongguk and Youngjae to bring Daehyun inside so he can bandage him.

 

The whole process is painful and Junhong cuddles close to Jongup as they tremble and whimper every time Daehyun hyung makes a noise of pain. Junhong remembers how the older wolf got each of the wounds and he keens feeling so, so guilty, making Jongup shift and hug him to his chest in an attempt to comfort their youngest.

 

It's a long while before Himchan and Youngjae finish cleaning and bandaging Daehyun's wounds. “Give him a week and he should be fine” the beta says moving on to Jongup and the bite on his leg while Yongguk closes his eyes, whispering his thanks to every deity he's ever heard of, stroking the young wolf's head.

 

The alpha helps Youngjae move Daehyun to their room so he can rest undisturbed and Junhong slinks after them at a little distance. Youngjae ends up curled around Daehyun as his mate falls asleep and refuses to budge from his side, his protective instincts in an overdrive.

 

Junhong refuses to shift. He curls up in the corner of the room in which Daehyun recovers and shakes. Not even Yongguk can convince him to move. It finally makes Youngjae look up from Daehyun but the omega cowers and shies from his gaze. Youngjae sighs and very reluctantly shifts.

 

“Junhong, come here” he says. Junhong gasps. He thought Youngjae hyung would snarl at him and keep him away from his injured mate. To invite him close to where Daehyun is recovering is a huge gesture of good will from the older wolf. Junhong feels his throat clog again but he wouldn't dare refuse such a gift so he slinks closer, every inch of his body radiating submissiveness and regret.

 

Youngjae sighs again. For a while there is silence but then the older wolf speaks again.

 

“Can you… tell me what happened?” he asks. Junhong doesn't want to but he owes it to Youngjae hyung. He is so indebted to both him and Daehyun hyung he will never be able to repay them.

 

So he shifts and haltingly tells the story of how Daehyun arrived just in time to save him, how bravely and ferociously he fought and how he himself wasn't able to help him any, instead being a burden and a target that Daehyun hyung got hurt in order to protect. Youngjae's brows furrow at that and Junhong starts to apologize frantically, emotions getting the better of him as he begins to sob.

 

Youngjae is surprised into speechlessness for a moment before he leaves Daehyun's side and goes straight for Junhong, who curls into a tighter ball and starts hyperventilating, expecting some sort of violence. Instead the older wolf folds him into a hug.

 

Youngjae rocks the child in his arms letting him cry. Finally Junhong calms a little and then the delta starts talking.

 

“Junhong, Junnie, this is not your fault. As soon as we were attacked on the hunt Daehyun immediately headed straight home because he wanted to make sure you were safe, and thank all the gods that he did. I cannot imagine what we would do if he wasn't there!” he said. “Shhh, it's okay, Junnie, it's okay now. Daehyun got hurt because he chose to protect his pack. You are growing into a beautiful and strong wolf but you are still a pup, fighting old and experienced wolves is not something you should attempt to do. In fact it's good that you left all the fighting to Daehyun. That way he didn't have to worry about you and could focus on the enemy” Youngjae reasoned. “So you see, there's nothing to feel guilty over. You did good, you howled for us to come and thanks to you Daehyunnie was treated sooner” Youngjae soothed the boy. “Now come, lets help your hyung recover. We'll stay close so he'll know we're here and feel safe and that'll make him heal faster.”

 

When Himchan comes check on them later he sees them all back in wolf forms: Daehyun, breathing steady and calm in his sleep, with Youngjae curled around his back and the pack's puppy, Junhong, burrowed as close as he could get without hurting him, to his relatively unharmed belly.

 

Youngjae's eyes gleam as he looks at the newcomer. He's guarding. Himchan nods to him and shuts the lights off before closing the door.

 

They're going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never resist fluff. Have some healing cuddles, friends.

True to Himchan's verdict, a week passed and Daehyun's wounds mostly healed. He was deliriously happy with it because during his recovery he was stuck in the house, sternly told to rest. True, he had Jongup, whose bitten leg also disqualified him from pack runs, and the two of them had plenty of fun together, but the longer he was confined the more his cabin fever set.

 

The only highlight of the whole situation was that he couldn't remember the last time he had to work for cuddles. Youngjae refused to let him out of his sight, especially at the beginning of his recovery, cuddling up to him, cleaning his wounds and generally being lovely and protective. Junhong, much more shyly but no less zealously, showed his affection and gratitude by constantly trying to be of help, whether it be by distracting Daehyun from his pain or boredom, carrying messages or food. He was the only one Youngjae let sleep in their room with them.

 

When Daehyun first managed to leave their bedroom, however, still in his wolf form so as to not risk the change aggravating his wounds, Youngjae trotted after him, watching him like a hawk and following as if glued to Daehyun's side as he heaved himself up on the sofa and flopped there, happy with the mix of his pack member's scents surrounding him.

 

Himchan was the first to change his shape to wolf, carefully jump on the couch next to them and start frantically grooming Daehyun.

 

Poor beta, the forced separation has been bad on his nerves. Initially he had focused on providing medical help where it was needed. He then resigned himself to waiting until Daehyun was at least a little healed up before he could show his relief.

 

Himchan did what he had to as best as he could but he’s been so worried for his delta... Finally granted the chance to act on his emotions, he wasted no time in getting as close and as affectionate as possible.

 

Yongguk laughed from where he was sitting at their abandoned breakfast table. “Himchan, he's not a puppy anymore, let him breathe,” he said. Nonetheless he got up and came closer, patting Daehyun on the head and telling him: “It's good to see you up and about, Daehyunnie.”  
  
Daehyun was almost purring in absolute happiness.

 

Soon enough the youngest members of the pack came running, excited. Jongup changed shape mid-lunge onto the couch, landing right on Himchan's side, causing the beta to wheeze. Panting in joy, the kid carefully snuggled to Daehyun's front, nose nudging at the soft fur covering his chest, sneaking a single affectionate lick and settling there as Himchan bopped him on the head with one of his front paws, reprimanding Jongup for the careless jump.

 

Junhong was no less eager to join the pile, wiggling his gangly self right between Youngjae and Daehyun, the younger delta huffing at him in amusement and obligingly making some space for their youngest, allowing him to cuddle up to Daehyun's back.

 

Daehyun could cry he was so happy. Except there was still one person missing before the cuddle pile was perfect. Daehyun opened his eyes and looked around, gaze seeking his alpha. Yongguk was standing at the foot of the sofa, grinning softly but making no move to join the fun himself.

 

Daehyun adopted his best pleading look and keened softly, shamelessly begging the alpha to come cuddle with them.

 

“We won't fit, Daehyunnie,” Yongguk shook his head, gummy smile widening despite his words.

 

In the corner of his eye Daehyun he could see Junhong eagerly turning to send Yongguk a similar begging look. Even Jongup barked softly to show his agreement. Himchan just stared his best friend down, eyes dancing with mirth. He knew Yongguk, the strong alpha, was so very weak for his kids, the younger and the older ones indiscriminately, looking at him like that. Youngjae just bared his teeth in amusement and shifted further, bringing Junhong a little closer and creating some space just behind Daehyun, ideal for Yongguk's lithe wolf to slip in.

 

Helpless in the face of their coalition, Yongguk snorted in laughter and shook his head, body seamlessly melting into the shape of his wolf, lean and dark. It took them a while to position themselves comfortably, what with Yongguk being rather bony and Daehyun rather tender still, but they managed.

 

All six of them piled together on the sofa in the middle of their safe den, Daehyun cuddled in the middle, in the prime position to absorb all their warmth and familiar smells.

 

 _This_ , he thought to himself, eyes closing and soul singing, _is absolute bliss._

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* because Daehyun in the Japanese One Shot mv


End file.
